The present invention generally relates to the field of protective coatings and masks that are often used during the restoration or repair of vehicles and other equipment that have a decorative coating. In particular, the present invention is directed to a masking paper that is suitable for conforming to the profile of the surface to be protected without tearing or losing its masking qualities. The masking paper of the invention is not limited in use to the automotive industry and has application wherever a high quality and economical mask is required.
Many surface restoration operations, such as painting, often require masking of certain portions of the surface to prevent over spray. Removing inadvertent over spray from unprotected areas on the surface can be time consuming and risk damaging the original paint on the over sprayed surface. In order to avoid over spray on a vehicle, for example, it is often necessary to mask, trim and windows on the vehicle from paint over spray as well as existing painted surfaces. Even in a case where the existing painted surface is theoretically the same color as the new surface to be painted, masking is still necessary in order to prevent minor variations in color between the original and newly painted surfaces from being noticeable.
In addition to masking for the purpose of preventing over spray, masking also is necessary for surfaces that are susceptible to marring and scratching. For example, during sanding or buffing of an adjacent surface, minute debris from these operations can contaminate and deface unprotected surfaces. Welding and grinding operations also pose the risk of deleterious effects on adjacent surfaces.
Shielding adjacent surfaces from the effects of operations on near by surfaces can be very time consuming and thus expensive, especially when great care must be taken to prevent even the slightest amount of collateral damage. Such shielding or masking, and the required remove-ability of the mask after a painting operation, can account for a substantial portion of the cost of painting an automobile or any of its parts.
The mask itself must be resistant to bleed through, durable so that its masking characteristics last for the duration of the restoration operation, and can be easily removed at the conclusion of the restoration operation. It must also be readily conformable to the profile of the surface to be protected. Other desirable characteristics of the mask include light weight, adaptability to formation in a roll for easy storage and transport and that it be economical in cost.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to use various forms of chemical masks. These attempts have, for the most part, not been successful. Thus, those who restore and paint vehicles continue to rely on the traditional use of masking tape and paper to cover portions of a vehicle where paint is not desired and to prevent over spray. This is a very labor intensive process and is not fool proof. In many cases after the painting operation, some amount of clean up of adjacent areas will still be necessary when using prior art masking techniques and methods.
For all of the above reasons, prior art approaches to masking papers, chemical and the like remain deficient.